Forgotten
by brokenxrequiem
Summary: [R&R] The agonizing pain of loneliness lingered around the girl..Pain that was unbearable left her in pieces. She toughened herself up to forget the pain.Years later the brown haired man stood before her. Would she remember him?


**A/N**: Heh. I am back writing a new fan fic. Only writing this one so people would think I am still alive. Actually I had a great idea for this story. So here it is! I actually really enjoyed writing this. I put a lot of effort into this one. And I /might/ actually continue it. My other stories, well I am having a Writer's Block so I'll put those on hold.

**PLEASE READ THIS STORY THOUGH. AND REVIEW! –cough-**

I got the plot from lots of thing I read and seen and made up sort of. It's actually kind of a real-life experience. Friend's breaking up with exbf. I am a drama queen but my friends are overthetop..okay I'll stop talking now.

**NOTE:** Oh and the character were the hard part. I was thinking about using Cloud and Yuffie or a Leon and yuffie or maybe even Cloud or Leon with my own OC. I even asked Vampiegurl for help.

But I finally decided. Leon and my Own Character, Ashe Lumiya. I'll explain about the "Lumiya family" later on. It's all really complicated right now, since I made them up and played it through my head a lot. If you have questions feel free to ask and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly across the desolate forest. Not a whisper could be heard. The silence was unbearable to most people, but not to Squall Leonhart. It was the way he liked. The silence that only a pen drop could break. Silent and not loud like back in the "Yumera Temple" where he trained. He rustled through the forest quickly unheard, unseen..or so he concluded.

He walked silently in the midst of the trees. Invisible to those outside of the millions of trees that made up the forest. He wore his usual training clothes and showed no emotion on his face. Bits of sweat drained his built face. He was turning into a handsome man most say. His gunblade swung by the side of his leg. It was heavy but he wouldn't admit to it. He was just getting use to is. It was the thing he truly loved and had a care in the world for it. It was his life he would say. His father had given it to him at the age of 7, before the massacre.

He continued walking through the enchanted forest. He was half way out. He could see light far in front of him. He squinted his brown eyes closely and narrowing them in front. There stood a little girl standing out glistening in the sun. Her beautiful long brown hair flowed by her shoulders. Her eyes were red from crying, as it seemed.

"Ashe.." Leon muttered under his breath. Tears gathered up in the corner of her eyes.

"You liar! You'd said you'd never leave!" She shouted clutching her fists."Why? Why?" Tears poured down her elegant green eyes. "No. No..no!" She shook her head violently blocking out the noise.

"…" The reply Leon gave to most people. He showed no emotion but inside he knew he felt his heart break.

" Don't you dare pretend I am nothing to you! Don't..don't..Aren't you going to say something?" She screamed holding her hands up to her chest. Tears spilling out like no tomorrow.

"It's not like that. You won't understand, Ashe. Why are here?" He replied coldly.

Ashe couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't bear the thought of Leon leaving. He had trained with her every day at the temple with their master, Keesho. She looked up to him as her big brother since she never had felt the love of family. The temple was her family. Leon was her family. Deep inside a she has feelings for him. Different from brotherly-bonds.

"I woulldddnnn''ttt understand?No. No. No! You don't understand. I know where you're going." She stretched her words long and slowly as if they were forsakened. Her words drifted into the thoughts of the haired man. "Why? Because he promises you power? No!" She shook her head slowly repeatedly muttering the words "no" to herself. " Zeek is a liar." She gritted her teeth. " He just wants to use you! Your already strong—"

"Strong?" hmmf he scoffed. "I am strong here. I am strong inside, but in the outside world, which you know nothing of, I am a helpless little bug. Nothing to the world." He replied in an angered tone that he never used on her.

The hardened voice echoed through her mind. Leon never spoke to her like this. Leon doesn't speak much but he opens up to her. She knew it.

Squall walked slowly passed her not looking into her eyes. He had to get out of there. He knew if he stayed too long he'd never leave.

"No..don't go. " She said almost inaudible. "No! Don't go!" This time she screamed at him sinking onto the floor.

The rain began to pitter-patter down. Making the scene more dramatic than it already was. She sat there on her knees clutching her hands up to her chest, her head shaking violently.

"No! Why?Whyy? I..I.I...love you." Words that she did not understand. Most 9 year olds wouldn't be capable of understanding or saying to someone. Especially her. She had no love. She had no real family to care for her. How could she understand?

Leon stopped and gaped. "You wouldn't.. won't understand..Ashe. I know you mean well for me, but this is something I must do." "You can't go! You—you—promised--"

"Ashe. Thank you." Leon went up behind her and twisted his hands her on her temples making her fall slowly onto the ground muttering under her breath the words she'd never forget.."Leon". Leon picked her up swiftly and layed her under the tree that provided cover from the rain and was short enough to avoid lightning. That was the last day Squall Leonhart spent with Ashe Lumiya.

* * *

_5 years later…_

"Hiiiya". Ashe screamed kicking the dummy with intense force. This was her training. After the incident she began to train intensively nonstop sometimes. She didn't want to be weak. 5 years ago she vowed not to fall for such stupid things and to become stronger, to not get hurt. The years passed by showing her true beauty. Beauty that defied beauty. She was drop-dead-gorgeous leave-your-wife beautiful. Her brown locks grew out to the seams of her shirt which stopped a little passed her shoulder. Her black ninja outfit fitted her body tightly showing of her curves. Puberty had hit her at age 11 and now she was the most beautiful girl of Yumera Temple.

She wouldn't admit that a brown-haired man still lingered in her head. She would wonder sometimes how he was doing and if he was even still alive. He was 18 now. That's all she could think of. They were 5 years apart but she didn't care. But they soon ended. Her daily thoughts about "him" was over at the age of 12. She was 14 now and she was strong, independent and had toughened up. She left behind her kindness. On the outside was a beautiful girl who lost all hope and feelings.

The night sky fell and was showered with bright stars. Ashe stopped and stared up at the sky. Something was beginning to feel wrong. Fog erupted and covered the sky. She was use to flinching at a tiny sound and had fast reflexes, but she didn't feel the aurora the person behind her was giving out. The shadow crept closer and closer. The shadow was nearly inches away…

* * *

Urpp. I had to stop there, cause I am evil and tired of typing and just want to post this up!

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK EVEN IF YOU HAVETO FLAME ME..(**


End file.
